<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всего лишь орудие by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854258">Всего лишь орудие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober-2020: reed900 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Post-Canon, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я хочу просто нормальное, блядь, расследование, — Гэвин посмотрел на Фаулера упрямо и зло. Его синяки под глазами были размером, наверное, с орбиту Юпитера. — Чтобы я расследовал и что-то делал, а не просто таскался по убежищам сраных пластиков, наблюдая за тем, как один синтетик расстреливает других.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober-2020: reed900 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всего лишь орудие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Горетобер-2020, день 6: Казнь.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин неприкрыто пялился на почти-что-Коннора-но-не-Коннора — нового пластикового ублюдка, которого прислали из «Киберлайф», противо-девиантного или как-то там. Короче, не поедет крышей.<br/>
Гэвин этому обещанию не сильно верил. О прошлых тоже ничего плохого не говорили — пока у них не начала слетать кукуха, а улицы Детройта не превратились в настоящее поле боя: с танками, миномётами и множеством человеческих жертв.<br/>
И с кучами поломанного пластика и металла.<br/>
Нового андроида Гэвин считал абсолютно таким же мусором.</p><p>— Я не буду работать с этим синтетиком! Помнишь, чем это закончилось для Андерсона? Его пластиковый ублюдок сбросил с крыши! Мне такого дерьма не надо, я его сам вышвырну первым!<br/>
Раньше, чем Фаулер успел заорать на Гэвина в ответ, голос подал андроид:<br/>
— Лейтенант Андерсон пытался помешать выполнению миссии и был устранён. Тем не менее, устаревшая модель так же отправлена в утиль, и, обещаю, я не буду предпринимать попыток вашего убийства, даже если вы будете пытаться мешать делу.<br/>
В нехорошем молчании, повисшем в кабинете капитана, Гэвин первый подал голос:<br/>
— Да? — Он усмехнулся зло. — И что же ты будешь делать, жестянка?<br/>
— У меня достаточно навыков и возможностей, чтобы просто вас обезвредить, не причиняя критических повреждений.<br/>
— Например, не сбрасывая крыши?<br/>
Андроид смотрел в ответ серьёзно, и было в его взгляде что-то от искренности Коннора, разительно противоречащее остальным чертам и голосу, отчего Гэвину было не по себе.<br/>
— И это тоже, — кивнул андроид. — Вы можете называть меня Ричард, детектив Рид.</p><p>Вскоре Гэвин понял: обещанного Фаулером повышения, ради которого пришлось поработать с охотником на девиантов, он не дождётся. Ну или получит — и сразу в дурку.</p><p>
  <em>— Пожалуйста, он ничего не сде... — андроид детской модели YK500 хватается за PL600, который уже почти не функционирует, Ричард выследил их после попытки украсть тириум из одной из торговых точек «Киберлайфа», шёл за ними до сожжённого полуразвалившегося дома, и — нет, блядь, даже у Гэвина где-то нехорошо ёкает — делает два точных выстрела, один в детскую модель, второй — в робота-слугу.<br/>
Они умирают так, как умерли бы люди, даже скин с них не сходит, а в полумраке опаленных руин, в синем свете от диода Ричарда и холодном — фонарика, картинка кажется неестественной, почти чёрно-белой, и, может, кровь слишком похожа на человеческую.</em>
</p><p>Гэвин сраным пластикам, особенно ёбнутым, никогда не сочувствовал, но их было слишком много, и все они слишком умело прикидывались людьми. Чтобы ничего не чувствовать, надо было быть машиной, как его грёбаный напарник. Рид синтетиком не был, поэтому вскоре ему чёртовы убитые девианты начали сниться.<br/>
От кошмаров помогли антидепрессанты, но вскоре Гэвин заметил, что начал подтормаживать, и выкинул в сердцах всю пачку таблеток в окно.</p><p>
  <em>Они находят KL900, забившуюся в неработающий холодильник, и та едва успевает вскинуть руки то ли в молящем, то ли в защитном жесте, когда Ричард стреляет.<br/>
Всегда стреляет Ричард.<br/>
Гэвин просто находится рядом, и чувствует себя свидетелем какого-то изощрённого варианта охоты, где жертва абсолютно беззащитна.</em>
</p><p>В его сны начало прокрадываться старое-новое чувство — страх. Но если раньше причиной были люди, то теперь в снах Гэвина был RK900, Ричард — имя нихрена не делало его человечнее. И сны с ним были кошмарами, потому что Гэвин всё больше чувствовал свою собственную беззащитность. Беспомощность. Гэвин ненавидел быть беспомощным.<br/>
Ричард был быстрым, сильным, и дрался он тоже хорошо — как-то на Гэвина попытался напасть преследуемый андроид, и, наверное, взять в заложники или что-то вроде этого. Девиант даже сказать ничего не успел, когда Ричард, рванувшись вперёд, вырвал ему из плечевого крепления сперва одну руку, затем — другую, а после сильным ударом повалил на землю и раздробил грудную клетку с тириумным насосом.<br/>
В этот момент Гэвин и осознал, что имел в виду его напарник, утверждая, что сможет вырубить человека, если понадобится.<br/>
И это бесило.<br/>
Другому можно было бы сопротивляться, но Гэвин даже угрожать физически не пытался. Это с Коннором такой трюк проходил на ура, Рид знал, что тот ничего не сделает, ну или мог в живот пнуть в крайнем случае.<br/>
Ричард был сраным терминатором, который вербальные оскорбления попросту игнорировал.</p><p>
  <em>Приспособленная для работы с детьми AX400 попадается на краже из магазина игрушек, и это какая-то реально одержимая девиантка, потому что человеческий ребёнок, за которым её купили ухаживать, уже давно вне её опеки.<br/>
Но она, похоже, надеялась, что если сделает всё как надо, то ребёнок вернётся.<br/>
Этот сбой так похож на человеческое помешательство, какое бывает у потерявших дитя матерей, что Гэвин даже не знает, что делать, когда находит AX400 в импровизированной детской на заднем дворе заброшенного дома. Похоже на то, будто ребёнок, играя, пытался повторить свою комнату из того, что нашёл в мусорных баках, только на земле выведено много раз неровным почерком «rA9».<br/>
Зато Ричард знает, что делать, когда выпускает две пули — в живот и в голову.<br/>
Это даже не охота.<br/>
Это просто казнь без суда и следствия.<br/>
Ричард — чёртов палач, а Гэвин должен наблюдать за этим, потому что андроид не может работать один.<br/>
Ричард выслеживает андроидов андроидскими путями: по следам тириума, остаткам коннекта, каким-то ещё приметам, которые Гэвину абсолютно чужды, и большую часть времени он чувствует себя ненужным.</em>
</p><p>— Я хочу просто нормальное, блядь, расследование, — Гэвин посмотрел на Фаулера упрямо и зло. Его синяки под глазами были размером, наверное, с орбиту Юпитера. — Чтобы я расследовал и что-то делал, а не просто таскался по убежищам сраных пластиков, наблюдая за тем, как один синтетик расстреливает других. Не говори мне, что люди перестали совершать преступления, я, блядь, уверен, что статистика только выросла.<br/>
Капитан нахмурился.<br/>
— Ты сказал, что хочешь повышения — оно будет твоё, если ты подберёшь свои сопли и перестанешь ныть от того, что робот всё делает за тебя. Можешь брать с собой кроссворды, если так скучно.<br/>
Гэвин не стал говорить, что нихрена ему не скучно.<br/>
Ему было противно и страшно.</p><p>
  <em>Они преследуют модель GJ500, но тот, созданный для служб безопасности, тоже ловкий и быстрый, и, хоть он по параметрам и уступает охотнику на девиантов, но район знает получше. Ричард следует за ним без устали и нагоняет на крыше завода, стреляет по ногам, а затем бьёт в грудную клетку и голову.<br/>
Гэвин, подоспевший к моменту казни, облокачивается об одну из торчащих, давно бездействующих труб. Смотрит.<br/>
Ричард стоит так близко к краю, высокий, сильный, с этим его уверенным и чуть-чуть Конноровским взглядом, хоть и глаза у него другого цвета: эти глаза Гэвину уже в кошмарах снятся.<br/>
Можно же попытаться столкнуть его?<br/>
Гэвин помнит, что Коннор всегда возвращался.<br/>
Эта штука тоже вернётся.<br/>
Возвращающийся бесконечный кошмар Гэвина. Андерсон не побоялся попытаться, и ему, наверное, кошмары-то уже не снятся. А Гэвин боится.<br/>
Он не хочет умирать. Он просто дотерпит до конца их «совместной» чёртовой работы, получит своё продвижение по службе и займётся настоящими делами.</em>
</p><p>— Ты мне, блядь, должен, — сквозь зубы прошипел Гэвин, когда Фаулер вручал ему новые нашивки. — За эту суку пластиковую.<br/>
И за кошмары, и за бессонные ночи, и за то, что курить Гэвин стал в два раза больше, если не в три — жестянка наверное в курсе точных цифр, но его Гэвин не спрашивал.<br/>
Все операции по уничтожению андроидов записаны в личном деле Рида, как его операции при поддержке синтетика-охотника, и Гэвин прекрасно понял, что это означает.<br/>
Что Ричард — всего лишь орудие, а не палач.<br/>
В создателей и палачей всё это время играли люди.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Иллюстрация: <a href="https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3123">https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3123</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHy.jpg"></a>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>